1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen display control device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which controls screen display of a hierarchical structure.
2. Related Art
In various apparatuses, a home screen and a menu screen are usually present. Upon startup of the apparatus, the home screen is displayed as a screen of an uppermost hierarchy, and when keys are operated, various menu screens are displayed as screens of lower hierarchies. Moreover, when a home key is operated in a state where various menu screens of the lower hierarchies are displayed, the display can be returned from the screens to the home screen of the uppermost hierarchy.
In JP 2006-101172 A, a technology is disclosed in which when a check button of a regulation switch group is operated in a state where one of a plurality of hierarchized menu screens is displayed, the menu screen which is being displayed is stored as a shortcut menu in a memory. When a function button is depressed in a state where the menu screen is not displayed, a judgment is made as to whether or not the shortcut menu is stored in the memory. When the menu is stored, the menu screen stored in the memory is displayed. When the menu is not stored, the menu screen of the uppermost hierarchy is displayed.
Moreover, in JP 2007-249451 A, a technology is disclosed in which when a shortcut key is depressed, a judgment is made as to whether or not one of a plurality of sub-menu screens is being displayed. In a case where the judgment result is affirmative (the screen is being displayed), an identifier of the sub-menu screen which is being displayed is registered as a shortcut menu in a table. When the judgment result is negative (the screen is not displayed), a selection screen of the shortcut menus is displayed.
When a specific screen is assigned to this shortcut key and this shortcut key is depressed in a state where an arbitrary screen is displayed, the display can immediately shift to the specific screen, which improves the user's operability. However, the shortcut key needs to be newly provided in the apparatus. In recent years, the miniaturization of the apparatus and the high function thereof have further advanced, and it has been demanded that various operation keys be arranged in a limited space and that a shortcut function be realized without providing any special key such as the shortcut key. Furthermore, if a key exclusively used for the shortcut function; for example, the shortcut key or the like, is provided in the apparatus, the key is not useless for a user who does not often use the function.